Tekkidd
Tekkidd The Kiddie Hacker 18, 1993- aka Arseniy GodForsaken Avery All he Wanted in Life is to be like this NG < Tekkidd. However, He Failed to Hack Zimdragonlord in Facebook because He was a 4Chan Hacktivist. He harassed and Posted in Rubehmiz's Account that "Buckland is Murder" '''It was proven a Valid fact because He Threatened ZDL to post that or else He'll burn ZDL's Property Down. He was a Sick, ill-mannered and you know Acted like a Kid. He lied about about his Birthplace, He was born in the Voronezh, Soviet Union. Although Back then We Americans Called them "Russians" For the Longest Time. Ganglot so called GPC Basically, He joined Anonymous, It was proven to be Valid Although he was Brainwashed by 2 people in Market '''Dave Ramsey & Suzidragonlady because When ZDL '''noticed his Facebook has some Deadly Twitter Images. He somehow Lied to everyone and tried to hack Zim's Account. What He doesn't know is that Even TomFulp knew about this Insane Guy. He Downloaded 1 TB of Russian Child Pornography, He tried to Send it on his own Personal Newgrounds. However, FAILED Because There was the Rule in The Submission Policies: - '''DO NOT SUBMIT Explicit Content Child Porn, Bestiality WE will contact the FBI! '''He Obviously tried to Hack ZDL's NG However Failed because Zimdragonlord and Wade Fulp noticed the Mixed Messages he Wrote in Facebook. They Both realized that He is a sick, Loner, and a Disgusting Pedophile! He got caught in October 23, 2013 because Wade, Tom, Stamper and even ZDL were notified because The Disturbing content that was involved in Newgrounds! He was a sick Puppy because He made a Video Game called Memes Mario, Which is Basically illegal Content of Mario Bros. Failure to Everyone He's a Real Hack He was a Psychotic, Slowpoke, and a Empty-minded Pervert and everyone knew that He hacked ZimDragonlord's Facebook threatened about 20% of Zim's Friends and yet He was Responsible because He always mentioned about "Georgia Perimeter College" he used Racial Slurs in Court and his Sick mother said ''"he is number 1 unlike ZDL because Zim's Computer Crash, Okay!" ''Everyone in the Court was Offended esspecially Rina! They Argued for about half an Hour and Yet He lost the Case because of the fact that He forced ZDL to "CreepyPasta" The Game that Rina started in which is the most interesting game in the Market SkullGirls! ZDL knew that He was a Sick guy because all He reads is a Deadly book called "Catcher in the Rye!" The book that was Responsible for Brainwashing! Obviously, ZDL Stopped Hanging out with him because He felt as if It's not Healthy, Logical or even Safe to talk to that Sick International Thief! Caught by the FBI He was Ignorant and He was Caught in Gwinnett County Library, Doing something really Innappropriate to 12-17 year olds. Nowadays, That's illegal and He was Charged.. His Gang members laughed at him and He's officially a Criminal! He lost his job, No more PSN, and All he can relate is one Thing: '''HATRED '''All ZDL's Friends Supported this Process and he Blocked him. Today, He's Threatening to Harm, Burn and Anyone that Stands in his way. He Hi-jacked at least 50 PSN account that had Numbers, Including ZDL somehow he Failed to Override ZDL's PSN. Evidentally,Mac Sony & Konami Pressed Charges with him Involving Copyright, Hacking the Server, and Misconduct to the US Enforcement Law. Recently He lost his I.D. or Driver's License because He Stole 18 Cars during Halloween! He also, Lies his way out of Authorities and now He realizes that You LIE in America, You will not be Welcomed ever again. He is an Amateur, He Proclaims himself as "Sonny" However, There's NOTHING SONNY ABOUT ARSENIY! He lost all his rights and Cursed at the Twitter Community of Wondering "Why ZDL that Guy must do this to me!" His biggest Partner was '''Teivospy '''A horrible Madman that Targeted Anime Women, or women cosplays as Anime Characters. They Both were Ignorant, Thought they were Cowboys and Love to Anger people just for No Reason! Project: Bootleg ZDL When Arseniy got Neutered by his Gang Members, He went Psychotic and Think He's "A badass, That does Rape for Fun!" This was because Teivos and Tekkidd was Excited to Try to Hurt Rina However, Failed because The Authorities such as '''CIA, FBI & '''The Criminal Investigation came and Arrested them both. They were Aiming at ZDL because Teivos knew that That would hold ZDL's Attention and well ZDL became Stronger and Ignored Teivospy and Tekkidd's Demands. they were both Treated in a CoD CD-R that was Implanted in their Brains and Later Everyone in Rina's Party Defeated Teivos and Tekkidd. They Failed to Persist that 1447 is nowadays an illegal Form of a new Hacking Organization. Tekkidd was later Convicted and even Fox 5 and CNN Reported that "They were under Suspicious Activity, They were Back Gangloted by Brainwash Artists like Ramsey!"' Arseniy failed to Meet US expectations and Lied to everyone He wasn't From UTAH, HE's FROM VoroNezh, Russia! MineCraft Hack and Jaxamoto Rampage Obviously Jaxxy was Involved with this because The Last thing Tekkidd was Aiming at is her Moderating and Admnistrating Powers. Jaxxy Caught a Similar Computer Virus like ZDL. She was Frightened by this Unusual Activity, She called the LAPD and They realized that It's hard to catch him. ZimDragonlord knew about this Hack of Tekkitt. He Aimed at all the Moderators, Administrators, and even Players in Minecraft! ZimDragonlord Apparently tweeted the '''FBI & CIA' About Jaxxy's Semi-Lost to Minecraft, While the Administratrors and even the CEO of Minecraft Realized that Tekkidd hacked her Belongings... Tried to Manipulate Her Facebook in the Middle of Burbank, CA! Even Today, The '''FBI '''are searching for this Crazy Nutcase because They Somehow knew about Over-riding Video Games and Servers..... All People told ZimDragonlord outside of newgrounds was "WTF happened to my Computer!" Then ZimDragonlord Solved his Mastermind Scheme and Realized that it was Tekkidd! Also, He made Tekkitt a Hack tool that people were fooled by the PC Viruses. Even Jaxxy's Fiance Josh Tomar even went Skeptical and somehow they all Believed in ZimDragonlord! Luckily, Jaxamoto wasn't the Criminal it was Tekkidd. His Group Failed to hack Both of their businesses in PC Game known as Minecraft One of Jaxxy's Privileged Duty! This was the day in November 2nd 2013! ZDL realized that it all went Wrong even ZDL's Steam was Hacked and He did the right Thing and Contacted the Authorities! It was So Serious that even Dan Paladin was Notified and Both Dan and Tom was Furious towards that Ignorant, Uneducated, Smelly, Punk named Tekkidd! External Links Tekkidd Caught in CA Tekkidd's Failure in New York Tekkidd's Leader Caught by FBI The Hacktivist group that Tekkidd was Involved Silkroad, Tekkidd's New Hacktivist Group! Tekkidd's EVIL Twitter! He was Paranoid, He Raped Females who are minors and loved the Gamergal Concept! Basically, He blackmailed his way out in Court. However, We all know that his White Lies are going to be Tracked Down! He was Paranoid when the FBI first Caught him! Category:Perma-banned users Category:Crap Category:Memes Category:Copyright Category:Banned users